If HKT continued
by missnashvilletime
Summary: a K/A ship since barely anyone else has done it, not to mention i favor that one. i hope u like it, plz review! oh and i'll need help to continue it so any ideas are welcome sorry about spelling/grammar i was having technical difficultie
1. Chapter 1

Karigan blankly stared at the note Garth had just given her, it was from Alton. Then, regaining her senses, she tore the note open. She quickly read it, then again a little slower, once the information sunk in she smiled and looked up to Garth's laughing eyes.

Garth admitted, " I thought you might like it."

Kari couldn't speak instead she just nodded and left the room. After looking everywhere else for the Captain she finally went to the throne room. The first thing she saw was the king and his soon-to-be queen, then she saw Mapstone, the person who had audience with the king looked up and muttered something about people with no manners. The Captain just gave the man a dangerous look and asked Kari what was wrong.

Kari replied, " May I speak to you in private?"

At first Mapstone thought of making her rider tell her now, but then saw the letter she held in her hand coupled with the beseeching look she was giving her swayed the Captain's decision. So Mapstone excused herself from the king and walked over to Karigan.

"What is it?" she asked.

Karigan replied, " It's Alton! He's apologized to me!"

Mapstone laughed, the Captain actually _laughed_ at her!

" I don't think its funny" Karigan snapped.

"No, its not, I expect you would like an errand to the wall?" to which Karigan replied a simple "yes." The Captain said she would see what she could do, so Kari left for the rider barracks.

"What was that about?" inquired Zachary.

"My rider has requested a run to the D'yer wall."

Zachary scowled, this must mean Alton has written her, he wanted to prevent her from going, but what right did he have to deny her request?

Finally he replied "I believe I have more instructions for Lord D'yer."

Later that night as Karigan paced her room the Captain knocked, she gave Kari provisions, a letter and told her to leave in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Karigan took a deep breath, it felt so good to be back out, Condor was even excited and they were already close to the wall. Then suddenly Condor turned of the road, she knew of the high intelligence of the Riders' horses. After about two miles of riding this way Kari decided it was time for a lunch break. She unsaddled Condor and let him graze while tied to a nearby tree. Just before she started her meal, Condor's head popped up and he wickered. Karigan didn't move, then it broke through the bushes, she jumped up with her saber drawn; but it was only Nighthawk...riderless!! Kari scanned the area but didn't see anyone, then from behind her she heard "Don't worry, I'm right here." She spun around and finally saw him, and was a little surprised at how clean he was! She knew his condition had improved but she thought even Alton would have a speck of dirt on him.


	3. Chapter 3

At first site of Karigan, Alton had a flashback of a day long ago when they were picnicking. He almost wished things were still that simple. He tried to say more to her but could only stammer until Karigan finally asked if he would like to eat with her. He sat down and munched on a blade of grass while she tied up Nighthawk. When she finished she walked a few paces, opened up her saddle bags and tossed it to him. He had barely caught the bags before the rider followed, she had tripped on a boulder hidden by the grass. He fell backwards and hit the ground with all her weight on him and he heard a muffled "sorry" escape from her. As Karigan began to rise he laughed aloud which was met with a questioning look form Karigan. He answered by averting her gaze.

She grabbed hi hand and asked "whats so funny?"

He couldn't stand the look she was giving her so after some consideration (and an immense amount of blushing) he simply replied, "I-I-I... j-just thought it was funny...".

Now it was her turn to laugh, because he reminded her of the ball at the castle where he acted like a newborn calf. Then she looked down and realized they were still holding hands and his knuckles were white as snow. She finally looked back up, he was leaning in and their lips met, briefly, before she broke the kiss.

He looked like a schoolboy caught by his teacher for passing notes and said, "I-I-I'm sorry,... but I've wanted to do that for a long time."

She laughed and replied, "If you ever want a relationship you should learn how to talk."

He blushed furiously and agreed, he was also a little relieved she hadn't slapped him and run off; he'd seen his cousin, Pendric, in that situation many times.


	4. Chapter 4

Alone in her tent Karigan touched her lips. She was still bewildered when she thought of the events that had passed that day. After talking for an hour Karigan and Alton decided to abandon the food and come to the wall. She was sure other people had noticed that Alton couldn't meet her eyes. She blushed when she realized that she wanted her first serious kiss to be with king Zachary, she shook her head, what was wrong with her? She could never be with him, or Alton for that matter, she was a commoner and they were above her. Damn the hierarchy, why did people care who married who? A young boy interrupted her thoughts, it was Mark, Altons brother.

"Are you gonna marry my brother?" Mark inquired.

"Uh... I don't think so..." was Karigans reply.

"Well you should."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he likes you."

She laughed, "That doesn't always make it possible to marry someone."

The boy frowned, then answered, "Well it should."

"Then we agree on at least one thing." Marks face brightened and he took off, leaving Karigan to wonder where he went off to.

)))))))))((((((((((

Mark's eyes held a mischievousglint as he sought out his brother, he finally found him with his horse. Usually Alton wasn't with Nighthawk, he was trying to repair the wall instead.

Mark rushed over to his brother and blurted, "You should send Karigans parents a marriage proposal."

Alton seemed taken aback, then he replied, "I don't think our parents will let me."

"I bet they would, they let you become a green rider!" The poor boys eyes were watering, and Alton just couldn't say no, at least not outright.

"I'll ask... but I don't even know if she'd go for it."

Mark practically danced for joy. "She'll make a great sister, she's so nice, you'll see."

Alton laughed and said, "I knew you had a reason for all this."

"Well you wouldn't want a mean lady to be your brother's wife either."

"No, I guess I wouldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

Alton kept putting off writing a report to the king just to keep Karigan with him. Now however, he was standing in fron of his parents; they came to pick up Mark, not to mention he decided to take Mark's advice and talk to them about a possible marriage. His palms were covered in a clammy sweat as he held them behind his back to hide his anxiety from his parents, his prediction was that they would be thrilled to find he had chosen a lady to pursue—until they found out she was a commoner. Lost in his thoughts his father brought him back to reality.

"You said you wanted to talk with us?"

"Yes, I think I have found a girl to marry."

His mother practically jumped as she butted in, "Who is she? Whats her name? When do I meet her?"

"Um... you have already met her, and her names Karigan G'ladheon."

"Isn't she that merchants daughter?" His father inquired.

"Yes she is."

"Well we cannot have our heir marry a commoner such as a merchants child."

"Whats the difference? The grand lady Estoria will soon be queen of the realm, and I am uninterested in marrying a lady of noble birth half my age."

"He has a point, dear, if he marries soon we will be able to see our grandchildren before we pass on; if we force him into another marriage he may never be happy and _I_ want to see my grandchildren!"

His father looked at his mother in awe of this outburst. Inwardly Alton thought this was great, without much of a struggle he already had one of them on his side. His father eventually admitted defeat, the proposal would be sent within the fortnight. After the agreement was made Alton began to wonder why he had never tried this avenue before, and reminded himself to thank Mark next time he saw him. He just hoped Karigan's father would go for it, he knew Stevic held nobles in a dim light to say the least. What would Karigan think of his proposal? He decided he better try to make her fall madly in love with him within the fortnight or she may never trust him, because he hadn't revealed his intentions. He was worried about breaking the mending friendship they had, maybe he had acted on his impulse too soon.

( ) ( )

('-')

()( )()

(+)(+)

Karigan watched as Alton's parents left with Mark in tow, he was telling his parents something about how he should stay and help Alton with the wall why he awaited more D'yers to come. Karigan smiled at the thought of young Mark chiseling stone blocks to fill the breach. Alton turned around and spotted her, he smiled; unlike the disarming smile he gave most ladies, she always seemed to get the boyish one from him. She thought she could discern a mischevious glint to his eyes, but dismissed it.

He walked up to her and said, "Just waid a few days longer, more of my family are coming to help fill the breach, and I have to teach them the song, then I will go bck with you to attend the engagement feast for the king."

Now Karigan _knew_ there was something underfoot but could not figure out exactly what was going on, Alton normally would never leave the wall especially when he believed fixing it may be in the near future, as he did now. He gave her a smile and waved off her dumbfounded look as he walked toward the tower of heavens. She thought about following him...


	6. Chapter 6

Alton paced the room, muttering to himself; Merdigen broke the rambling, "Hello? I thought you came here to talk to me, not yourself."

Alton pulled himself out of his thoughts, "Oh, ya; I'm going to be leaving for awhile, some of my relatives are going to come. I will teach them the song, I shouldn't be gone long."

Merdigen took in the information and after some thought added, "More Deyers?"

"Yes, more Deyers"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have some duties to attend to…"

"Would those duties include a young maiden?"

Alton paused and looked at Merdigen questionly.

"You were mumbling"

Apprehension dawned, Alton replied with a simple, "oh"

"Will there be a rider to replace you?"

"Yes, Dale will probably come…"

"Good, she makes for better conversation."

Alton laughed.


End file.
